1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of fluid handling, and to the particular field of servicing a pipe joint.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of circumstances exist in which it is desirable to form a junction or branch line from a main fluid-carrying conduit. For instance, in the municipal area, municipal fluid distribution systems include water mains, and customer service lines connected to the mains for supplying individual customers. A similar need exists in other industries, such as in the chemical pipeline industry. Most of the service lines are installed after the main line is in service. Therefore, a need exists to install service lines while the main conduit is carrying fluid under pressure.
Fittings for connecting service lines to mains usually incorporate a valve therein, called a corporation stop valve, and the assembly of the valve and fitting is called a corporation stop assembly. Such connections, however, may also be called service tees, elbows or straight transition fittings. In the past where such fittings have been used with cast iron or steel pipe, the inlet portion of the fitting was made with a tapered thread that cooperated with threads in a tapped hole in the main.
Some corporation stops are not cleaned out for years, if ever. Accordingly, debris and products associated with the fluid flowing through the corporation stop can accumulate in the stop. Such debris and products will reduce the flow efficiency of the corporation stop, if not clog it completely.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for cleaning a corporation stop.
Presently, once a corporation stop has become so clogged as to be unacceptably inefficient, or completely clogged, the stop must be replaced. This is often a time consuming and expensive operation. For this reason, some property owners delay servicing an otherwise inefficient corporation stop. The inefficiency will continue thereby costing the property owner money. Thus, when a corporation stop becomes clogged, it is most effective if the clogging can be removed, or at least relieved, as quickly as possible.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for efficiently cleaning a corporation stop.
Since corporation stops are used in a wide variety of situations, these stops often have various size fittings and couplings. In order to be most efficient in cleaning such an element, any cleaning device must be adaptable for use with a wide variety of elements.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for cleaning a corporation stop that is adaptable to a variety of different fittings associated with corporation stops.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning a corporation stop.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning a corporation stop that is adaptable to a variety of different fittings associated with corporation stops.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for efficiently cleaning a corporation stop.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a corporation stop cleaning unit which includes a removable brush head on one end of a rigid rod with a handle on the other end of the rod. The brush head is removable for various sizes and abuts any surface adjacent thereto as the brush head is forced through the corporation stop.
In use, a pipe connecting the corporation stop to a service line is removed, the corporation stop is shut off and the corporation stop cleaner device embodying the present invention is connected to the inlet of the corporation stop. A flushing hose is connected to the corporation stop cleaner device and is routed away from the cleaning area. The corporation stop is then opened and the cleaning brush is forced through the corporation stop to loosen debris from the corporation stop. During the process, water and debris are flushed out and away from the work area by way of the flushing hose.
Using the system and method embodying the present invention saves a water company from having to tap the main and insert a new corporation stop.